Home and Away
by elang4
Summary: Sequel to Found, Now Home! Follow Rory, Jess, Paris and Tristan as they embark on their college journey and enjoy home life as well. There will be good times but also obstacles in the relationships of all characters involved.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the third part of my series! I hope you all stick with me. I can't believe how much support I've gotten so far so thank you! :) So I'm having a little time jump in this. This will be set about halfway through their first year at Yale, around the time of In the Clamor and the Clangor.**

Chapter 1

Jess glanced across at Rory from the driving seat and sighed as he saw her just staring outside the window. He looked through the rear mirror and exchanged a look with Paris. He looked back at Rory. "So...uh...it's good to be going home for a bit isn't it?" He said trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah.." Rory said not taking her gaze away from the window.

"So Tristan's gone to Chloe's?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Yep." Rory said.

Jess sighed. "Rory..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Jess." She warned.

"You've been fighting for weeks! Isn't it time you two talked?" He said.

"Nope." Rory said stubbornly. "He should be the one to make the first move."

"Very mature." Jess rolled his eyes.

"You don't know anything, so just leave it!" Rory snapped.

"I know he's miserable!" Jess exclaimed.

"What? How do you know?" Rory glared at him. "Nice to know you're on my side."

"He's my roommate, Rory! And my friend! Just because you two have had a fight, doesn't mean we should stop being friends." Jess snapped back.

"Whatever!" Rory grumbled, getting out of the car as soon as Jess pulled up in the Crap Shack's driveway.

Jess groaned and looked back at Paris. "Nice journey back huh?" He said dryly.

"You're right though. They're both being stubborn." Paris said.

"They're not going to listen though. Let's just hope they sort this out soon or I'm going to have to deal with another month of Tristan being such lovely company in our dorm." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah Rory hasn't exactly been the best either." Paris said.

Jess sighed. "Come on, let's go in." He said getting out and then opening the door for Paris.

They headed inside to find Rory giving Katie and LJ a hug and joking with them. Jess could see her smile was forced though.

"Hey Jess, Paris!" Lorelai smiled at them giving them both a hug.

Luke smiled at them too, giving Jess a hug. "No Tristan?" He asked quietly.

"Don't ask." Jess said.

"Ok..." Luke said. "Well I've just made lunch so help yourself to anything." He said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Cool! Thanks!" Jess said leading Paris to the kitchen.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory was spending some time with Katie and LJ at the house. Lorelai was at the Dragonfly overseeing the construction work there and Luke was at work. Jess and Paris had gone out for a walk as well. Rory knew it was because she was such rubbish company. She hadn't meant to snap at Jess earlier but she was just angry. She watched Katie play with LJ and she had to smile. She had to admit it was nice to be home. She had missed everyone.

Just then the doorbell rang so Rory got up to go and answer it. She frowned when she saw who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"What a lovely greeting!" Tristan said sarcastically.

"Tristan, I have nothing to say to you!" Rory snapped.

"Tough because I have a lot to say to you." Tristan said.

"Tristan..."

"No! I am sick of us not talking! Especially over something so petty! I have been nothing but faithful to you since we've been together so why do you suddenly think that would change now?" Tristan exclaimed.

"You really have to ask that?" Rory retorted.

"It's not my fault that I've got paired up with Anna for the presentation! I didn't choose the pairings!" He said angrily.

Rory snorted. "Yeah like she didn't have a say in it! She flirts with you the whole time and you do nothing to stop it! How do you think that looks to me?"

"Probably the same as watching you with Marty!" Tristan retorted.

"What?" Rory exclaimed confused.

"Oh come on, Rory! That guy likes you! Do you know how it makes me feel? The guy's my roommate and I have to watch him being all friendly with you." Tristan said.

"Marty does not like me! We're just friends!" Rory exclaimed. "He's not all over me like Anna is with you!"

Tristan let out a groan. "This is stupid! I don't like Anna! Yes she flirts with me but it's harmless. Nothing is ever going to happen between us because I love you! How can I prove that to you?!"

"Tell Anna you can't do this presentation with her and then stay away from her." Rory said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know I can't do that. The presentation's next week and it's an important grade." Tristan sighed. "Rory, Anna's on my course. I can't help that. I'm going to have to see her."

Rory scowled. "Then maybe you should just get off with her then!" She snapped.

Tristan scowled. "You know what, screw you! If you think so little of me, maybe we shouldn't be together!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Rory said in shock.

"Relationships should have trust but you obviously don't trust me, so what's the point?" Tristan said.

"So that's it?" Rory exclaimed.

"I've told you I don't like Anna, that nothing's ever going to happen between us but you've chosen not to believe that. I don't know what else I can do. So I give up! You win!" Tristan said. "I'm sick of arguing."

Rory scowled. "Fine! Go be with Anna then!"

"Maybe I will! Maybe she will appreciate me more than you do!" Tristan retorted. "Have a good weekend." He said before storming off.

Rory let out a groan and went back into the living room where she found Katie and LJ staring at her. She sighed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Why were you shouting?" Katie asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Rory sighed.

The front door opened and Lorelai came in. "Ok was that just Tristan I saw storming off?" She asked.

"Yes." Rory grumbled.

Lorelai sighed. "Rory..."

Rory blinked back some tears. "I think we're over, mom..."

"Oh hon.." Lorelai said softly going and bringing her into a hug.

* * *

Luke looked up from the counter when he heard the bells ring above the door and was surprised to see Tristan come in with a scowl on his face. He went up slowly to the counter and sat down on a stool. Tristan glanced up at Luke. "You going to kick me out?" He asked miserably.

"Do I have a reason to?" Luke asked.

Tristan sighed. "I swear I did nothing wrong." He said.

"Then I don't have a reason to kick you out, do I?" Luke said.

"She won't listen to me." Tristan said quietly. "She has so little faith in me that she actually thinks I will cheat on her."

"What?" Luke said surprised.

Tristan glanced up at him and signed. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you. You're Rory's dad. You should be on her side."

"But if you haven't done anything wrong, why should there be sides?" Luke said narrowing his eyes.

"There's this girl on my course." Tristan admitted. "She flirts with me the whole time."

"Ok..." Luke said not taking his gaze away from him.

"Nothing's happened." Tristan said quickly. "But Rory seems to think it will. It's harmless flirting though. I don't even like the girl that much but Rory's got it in her head that I'm going to run off with her."

Luke stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to say.

"We've not been talking for weeks. It got worse when I found out I've been partnered with her for this presentation." Tristan said. "I came over to try and sort things out with Rory today and we just got into another shouting match." He sighed. "I snapped and told her that maybe we shouldn't be together if she couldn't trust me." He said quietly. He glanced up at Luke. "I think we just broke up."

"Oh...uh...sorry..." Luke said awkwardly.

"I've ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me." Tristan said miserably. He then snorted. "Typical me."

"Maybe you can still sort things out?" Luke suggested.

"I doubt it. She hates me." Tristan said. He sighed. "I better get going. I don't think Rory will really want to see me around here." He looked up at Luke. "Thanks...for everything..." He said quietly before getting up and leaving the diner.

Luke watched him leave and couldn't help but think that the two of them were making a mistake.

* * *

"She flirts with him all the time! Even in front of me! And he doesn't do anything to stop it!" Rory cried as she sat snuggled with Lorelai on the couch. Lorelai had sent the kids upstairs to play.

"Has he actually done anything though?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Well no, but he doesn't stop her flirting! He must have known how it made me feel but he did nothing." Rory sniffed. "Why lead her on if he's not interested?"

"Well what did he say when you talked to him about it?" Lorelai asked.

"He just said it was harmless. I think he actually found it amusing!" Rory grumbled.

"Hon, maybe he just didn't think that it was worth worrying about. Maybe he could see how desperate this girl was being?" Lorelai said softly.

"Why are you defending him?" Rory said.

"I'm not. I'm not hon." Lorelai assured her. "But do you really think Tristan would have done something with this girl?"

Rory sniffed. "No but..." She admitted.

"Do you love him?" Lorelai asked softly.

"Of course I love him!" Rory exclaimed. "But it's too late now! He said he thought that we shouldn't be together anymore if I couldn't trust him." She sniffed. "Of course I trust him, it's just her I don't trust! And now I've ruined everything. I wouldn't let it go and now he probably hates me."

"I don't think he could ever hate you, sweets." She said softly.

"I don't know what to do..." Rory said quietly.

"Maybe you could talk to him again? And no shouting this time?" Lorelai suggested cautiously.

"He won't want to talk." Rory said miserably. "That's what he wanted to do today but I turned it into a shouting match again." She sighed. "I really do love him, mom."

"I know hon. I know." Lorelai said bringing her into a hug. "You'll sort it out."

* * *

Sunday afternoon Rory, Jess and Paris arrived back on campus. They walked into their dorm hall and found Tristan sitting against the wall outside the girls' dorm. Jess shared a glance with Paris and she nodded back.

"We'll catch you later, Rory." Jess said.

Rory just nodded and watched Paris follow Jess upstairs. She slowly went over to Tristan. "Hey..." She said hesitantly.

"Hey.." Tristan said, slowly getting up. "Uh..can we talk?"

"Come on in." Rory said quietly unlocking the door.

Tristan let out a relieved breath and followed Rory into her dorm and then into her bedroom. He watched as she put her bag down and sat awkwardly on the bed. She saw her open her mouth to say something but he beat her to it. "I went to see my tutor this morning." He said. "I told him I didn't want to do the presentation with Anna. He wasn't very happy at such the short notice but he eventually agreed that I could do it myself a couple of days later."

Rory looked up at him. "But haven't you already prepared your presentation? Won't this mean you'll have to start again?"

Tristan shrugged. "You asked me to not do the presentation with Anna so I did what I had to do." He said.

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I don't want your grades falling because of your paranoid crazy girlfriend..." She said. "Or ex-girlfriend..." She corrected.

"Girlfriend." Tristan said, going to sit next to her. He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I should have realised how much it was upsetting you. I just honestly thought it was harmless flirting and that I could handle it. I should have dealt with it straight away instead of doing nothing."

Rory glanced at him. "I do trust you." She said sincerely.

"Good to know." He said.

"It's just...I see all the girls that flock after you here. It happens everyday and I can't exactly blame them. I just...I get worried sometimes that you're going to realise that there's someone better out there for you. I mean, let's face it, they're all prettier than me and probably not as boring as me." Rory said quietly.

"Stop it." Tristan said. "Rory, I love you. I would choose you any day because you're amazing. You changed my life, Rory, and some blonde bimbo is never going to change that."

Rory could see he was being sincere. "Even though I've been acting insane for the last few weeks?" She asked, cringing a little.

Tristan smirked. "Made me love you even more."

Rory finally gave him a smile. "I'll stop hanging out with Marty so much if you want. I didn't realise it bothered you. I should have."

Tristan shook his head. "No, I was being stupid." He sighed. "Marty's a nice guy, I know he is. I was angry when I said that and tried to throw something back in your face. He's a good guy."

"Really?" Rory asked. "Because I'll stop..."

"No, you don't need to." Tristan said.

Rory looked at him. "I love you too. Even if you're right about Marty, nothing would ever happen between us because I love you."

"I know." Tristan said.

Rory sighed. "Can we get back to how we were before?"

Tristan smiled and put his arm round her shoulder pulling her to him. "I'd like that." He said softly.

"Go back to your tutor and say you'll do the presentation with Anna." Rory said quietly.

"Rory..."

"No. I don't want your grades falling because of me. I trust you, Tristan. So do it with Anna." Rory said.

Tristan gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Rory said softly.

"I've missed you." He admitted.

"So have I." Rory admitted. She looked up at him and then leant in and gave him a kiss. "I've missed that too." She said with a slight smirk.

"Oh yeah?" Tristan smirked.

"Yeah." Rory grinned.

"Good, because I have too." Tristan smirked, leaning in to kiss her again, more passionately this time.

 **So hope you liked the first chapter! Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay! Had a bit of writer's block but I'm back now so here's the next chapter. :) Just to say i won't be able to update for a few days after today as I'm busy tomorrow and then I'm going away for the weekend, sorry!**

Chapter 2

"So have you got your tickets to the game?" Richard asked as he sat at a table in the canteen at Yale with Rory, Paris and Jess.

"The game?" Rory asked confused.

"The Harvard/Yale game." Paris told her. "I got mine and Jess' weeks ago."

"Oh." Rory said. She glanced at Jess.

"Don't look at me. I didn't know about it until now." He said.

"You have to come, Rory." Paris said. "It's a big Yale tradition."

"Yes." Richard agreed. "Your Grandma and I go every year." He said.

"Oh..well maybe Tristan's got some for us. I'll have to ask him." She said.

"Great." Richard beamed. "We can meet you all at the gate at 9."

"Great.." Rory said.

"Where is Tristan anyway? Wasn't he going to meet us here?" Jess asked.

"Yeah.." Rory frowned. "Maybe he got held up after class. It was his presentation today."

"The one with Anna?" Paris asked cautiously, knowing Anna was probably still a sore spot.

"Yeah.." Rory grimaced. "I might go look for him." She smiled at her Grandpa. "I'll see you for dinner on Friday, Grandpa."

"Yes. Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me."

"Thanks for coming." Rory smiled. "I'll catch you two later." She said to Paris and Jess.

Rory then went off in the direction of Tristan's classroom. When she got closer, she heard raised voices coming from round the corner and she recognised one as Tristan. She went round the corner and she frowned when she saw it was indeed Tristan but he was arguing with Anna. Tristan's back was to her but she saw Anna spot her and smirk a little. Rory's eyes widened as Anna leant forward to kiss Tristan and she felt her heart stop. Her insecurities came bubbling back up again but suddenly she saw Tristan push her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed angrily.

"Just what you've wanted to do for ages." Anna smirked.

"You're delusional! When have I ever given you any clue that I wanted to kiss you? I have a girlfriend!" He said angrily.

Anna shrugged. "Yeah but she doesn't need to know." She said smirking slightly as she glanced at Rory. "You deserve a bit of excitement anyway. Have a bit of fun."

"I have plenty of fun!" Tristan said angrily. "Rory is amazing and she's worth 100 of you. I am extremely happy with her and you aren't going to ruin that for me. I love Rory, not you. I will never love you. You're a spiteful, mean spirited person. Why would I ever want to get off with you?"

"You might." Anna shrugged. "Especially when your so called amazing girlfriend breaks up with you for kissing me." She smirked.

Tristan's head whipped round and his eyes widened. "Rory..." He said.

Rory took in Anna's spiteful smirk and Tristan's absolute horror and knew Anna had set that up. She vowed she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She took a deep breath and walked towards them. "Hey." She smiled at Tristan, leaning to give him a kiss, one that lasted longer than normal. She looked at Anna. "Is there a problem here?"

Anna frowned. "Your so called boyfriend kissed me." She said.

"Really?" Rory said. "Huh. That's not what I saw. I saw you throwing yourself at him knowing I was standing here and then him telling you to back off."

Anna scowled. "He's been flirting with me for weeks."

"No I think it was you flirting with him." Rory said trying to stay calm. She then forced a smile on her face. "So if you thought your little stunt would break us up, then think again. Tristan and I are solid and you're not going to ruin that. So why don't you just focus your attention on someone else? Someone who preferably is single. And leave Tristan and me alone." She said. She grabbed hold of Tristan's hand and dragged him away. "Come on. We've got somewhere to be." She said.

Once they were round the corner and far enough away, Tristan glanced at Rory. "Ror..."

"It's fine." Rory said keeping her eyes in front of her.

"I didn't...I swear I didn't lead her on or anything. You have to believe me." He said desperately.

Rory was surprised by the desperation in her voice and she turned to him. "I know." She assured him.

"You're not mad?" Tristan asked confused.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Rory said. "Am I happy that you'll be spending lots of time with Anna in your class? No. But I'm not going to let her break us. We nearly did for a month and personally that was not the best month of my life."

"Mine either." Tristan said letting out a relieved breath. "So we're ok?"

Rory smiled at him. "We're ok." She assured him. She leant in to kiss him. "We're really ok. I heard what you said and it felt so good to hear you say it. So thanks." She said softly.

"I meant every word." Tristan said.

Rory smiled and took hold of his hand. "So how do you fancy going to the Harvard/Yale game with me?" She asked.

"You'd want to go?" Tristan asked surprised.

"My Grandpa mentioned it and now he's excited about spending time with me there so I sort of have to go now." Rory said.

Tristan chuckled. "Well I'll take care of your ticket." He said.

"Oh no, I can pay." Rory protested.

"No, it's the least I can do." Tristan said. "And also it might mean you'll spend time with me there as well." He smirked.

"Oh I definitely will." Rory nodded. "Paris is dragging Jess there as well." She grinned.

"Paris and Jess at a football game. Now that I'd like to see." Tristan laughed.

Rory grinned. "Come on. I said we'd catch up with them after I found you. They'll wonder where we are." She said starting to walk away again.

"Rory?" Tristan said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He said softly.

Rory smiled. "I love you too." She said softly.

* * *

The following Sunday, everyone was at Yale on the game day. Even Lorelai and Luke had joined them after Lorelai had insisted on tagging along to spend time with Rory and Jess. Katie and LJ were spending the day with Chloe, Tom and the kids.

"Did you really need to drag dad along?" Rory asked her mom. "You know this isn't really his scene."

"Hey he wanted to come!" Lorelai defended.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised.

"You forget he actually likes football." Lorelai said.

"I thought it was only baseball." Rory said.

"Well they're all basically the same aren't they?" Lorelai shrugged.

Rory stifled a laugh. "Sure mom."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You're not supposed to mock your mommy. It's not nice."

"Sorry." Rory smirked. She looked over to where Richard and her dad was with some of her Grandpa's friends. "Dad does seem happy." She commented.

Lorelai smiled as she saw Luke laugh at something her dad said. "Yeah he does." She said.

"It's nice to see him bonding with Grandpa." Rory smiled.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. She then laughed. "What is Paris doing?"

Rory turned round and laughed as she saw Paris gesture to Jess to take two photos of her. In one she was smiling and the other she was sad. "I have no idea."

Tristan then came over. "Paris is bored already. She's making Jess take a photo of her as if we won and one as if we lost to remember the day by." He chuckled.

Rory laughed. "Good old Paris."

"Think their plan is to just tailgate all day." Tristan smirked.

"Was that Paris' idea or Jess'?" Rory smirked.

"Probably Jess." Tristan chuckled.

"Thought so." Rory grinned. "You ok?" She asked.

"I'm good." Tristan smiled. "You?"

"Yeah. I'm actually enjoying myself." She said.

"Good." Tristan smiled giving her a kiss.

"Ok I think that's my cue. I'll go ask mom how long the food's going to take." Lorelai grinned getting up and leaving them to it.

* * *

The day had gone smoothly and everyone had surprisingly enjoyed the day. Rory had said goodbye to her grandparents and her parents before going off with Tristan to meet up with Jess and Paris.

"You full?" Rory grinned.

"God yes. I swear I ate something from every stall." Jess groaned.

"I told you to stop but you ignored me." Paris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well I blame Rory." Jess said.

"Hey! How is it my fault?" Rory exclaimed.

"You're a bad influence on me. I think I've picked up your food habits. I really need to pace myself." He grumbled.

Rory smirked. "Sorry." She said.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Yeah that sounded sincere." He said sarcastically.

"Whoa..." Tristan suddenly said stopping.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

Tristan gestured in front of them.

"Is that Asher Fleming?" Paris asked.

Rory looked and was shocked to see her Grandpa's good friend in a passionate kiss with none other than Anna. "Whoa..." She said. She glanced at Tristan. "Ok when I told her to go find someone else, this wasn't really what I had in mind..."

Tristan couldn't help but chuckle. "At least she might leave us alone now..." He said.

"Yeah I guess.." Rory said, shuddering as she looked away from Anna and Asher. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm. We can have a movie night." She said. She glanced at Paris and Jess. "You two in?"

"Sure. So long as there's no more food." Jess nodded.

"Yeah I'm in." Paris nodded.

"Let's go then." Rory said, linking arms with Tristan and leading them away from Anna and Asher.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please keep your reviews coming. I really do love reading them and I really appreciate every one of them so thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long! I had a crazy busy weekend and then I've been ill since then so haven't really felt like writing! Anyway, I've finally got round to doing it and there's a twist in this so I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 3

"Paris, come on! You've been in there for an hour! I'm going to be late for my class!" Rory exclaimed banging on the bathroom door but was only met with silence. "Paris!" Rory exclaimed frustrated.

Suddenly the door unlocked and opened.

"About time!" Rory exclaimed but then caught sight of Paris' tear-stained face. "Oh my god, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing.." Paris said quietly quickly wiping her eyes.

"Paris..." Rory said softly, forgetting all about the class she had to be in.

Paris' resolve broke again. "I..I can't say. You'll hate me." She sniffed rushing into their bedroom.

Rory followed her and found her sat on her bed. She slowly went over to her and sat down next to her. "Why would I hate you?" She asked.

"Because...Because I've ruined his life and he's going to freak and leave me and then you'll hate me for doing that to him!" Paris rambled quickly.

"Who? Jess?" Rory asked trying to keep up.

"Yes Jess!" Paris exclaimed.

"Paris, you haven't ruined his life. He loves you." Rory said confused.

"Not when I tell him this." Paris sniffed.

"Tell him what?" Rory asked. "Paris, you can talk to me, you know." She said softly.

Paris glanced over at her. "I...I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"What?" Rory said shocked. "When...how?" She stuttered.

"I seriously have to tell you how?" Paris retorted.

"Sorry. I'm just...shocked." Rory said quietly. She glanced at her friend who looked so small. "Do you know for sure?"

Paris nodded. "I took a test this morning. I was late and I'm never late so I went out an bought a test and took it this morning. It's positive." She said quietly.

"Wow..." Rory said trying to take it all in.

"Jess is going to freak." Paris sniffed. "We're only 19. We're too young to be parents. Jess won't want anything to do with me now. I've ruined his life."

"Hey, don't say that." Rory comforted her friend. "Jess will be shocked, sure, but he loves you Paris." She assured her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen though. We were safe, every time. We were so careful. I don't understand it." Paris said finally breaking down, letting the tears fall.

Rory put her arm round her. "There are always exceptions. Even when you're safe." She said quietly. "Paris, everything will be ok. I promise." She said. She glanced at her. "Have you thought about what you're going to do about it?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm keeping it." Paris said quickly. "I can't...I can't get rid of it."

"Ok." Rory nodded. "Well I think what you need to do first is to talk to Jess. He deserves to know." She said softly.

"I know." Paris said quietly. "I'm just...I'm scared."

"I know. It's scary." Rory said. "But I promise I will be here for you whenever you need me. You'll always have me, ok?"

Paris gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She said.

"You really need to talk to Jess." Rory said. "You want me to come with you?"

"No, this is something I need to do myself." Paris shook her head. "He's not got a class this morning so I'll go up now. No time like the present eh?" She said trying to make a joke.

"It'll be fine. Jess loves you." Rory tried to reassure her.

Paris gave her a small smile. "Will you be here when I get back?" She asked.

"Of course." Rory nodded.

"But your classes...I made you late.." Paris said.

"Doesn't matter." She shook it off. "Today I'm here for you. I'll be here."

"Thank you." Paris said gratefully before taking a deep breath and leaving their dorm.

* * *

"Will you just tell me what's wrong?" Jess exclaimed, watching Paris pace around his room. "You're giving me a headache."

Paris stopped and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I...I'm pregnant." She finally said.

"What?" Jess said shocked, definitely not expecting that.

"I found out this morning." Paris said quietly.

"But...But we took precautions! We were safe!" Jess exclaimed.

"I know! But sometimes even the precautions don't work!" Paris said. "Trust me, I'm pregnant."

Jess just sat there staring at her not quite believing what she was saying.

"Jess?" Paris said nervously. "I know this wasn't exactly what we planned and I'm sorry. But it's happening."

"Wow...uh...you're pregnant..." Jess said in shock, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Yeah..." Paris said just as nervously, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Uh..I need some space." Jess said quietly.

"Jess..." Paris said her voice wavering.

"Please Paris. I need to get my head around this." Jess said. He glanced up at her. "I need to be on my own right now."

"Ok.." She said quietly. "I'll...I'll go..." She stood for a moment hoping he would tell her to stay but he just nodded.

Paris blinked tears away from her eyes before slowly leaving.

Jess watched her leave and went into the communal area of their dorm. "Geez..." He muttered rubbing his hands over his face again.

"Whoa, what's happened with Paris? I just passed her on the stairs and she was rushing back to her dorm crying." Tristan said coming in.

"Urghh..." Jess exclaimed collapsing onto the couch.

"Jess?" Tristan said confused. "You two have a fight or something?"

"I...I'm going to be a dad." Jess said quietly.

"Wait, what?" Tristan exclaimed shocked, going to sit next to him.

"She came to tell me she's pregnant..." Jess said still trying to take it all in. "..and I think I just kicked her out..."

"Paris is pregnant?" Tristan said trying to clarify what he was saying.

Jess nodded. "What sort of boyfriend am I? I kick my girlfriend out after she tells me she's pregnant. I just...I was in shock. I needed time to think."

"And what are you thinking?" Tristan asked cautiously, wondering if his best friend was seriously considering leaving Paris when she most needed him.

"I don't know." Jess admitted. "My head's all a blur." He said. "I'm going to be a dad. A kid. A real kid with my flesh and blood. God..." He said.

"It's big. Really big." Tristan agreed. He glanced at him. "Mate, Paris needs you right now. She was in a state when I passed her. She needs you."

"I know." Jess said quietly. "I mean a kid. I'm 19. I can't do this."

"Well Luke and Lorelai did it with Rory and they were younger." Tristan said.

"I know! But I'm not Luke!" Jess exclaimed. "And I know it was a crazy situation and I know Lorelai would have been a great mom that young if she'd been given the chance but I'm not them! I'm messed up! They would be better off without me."

"Jess, mate, you're not messed up." Tristan insisted. "Sure you've had a past. Who hasn't? But seriously, you're like a clone of Luke. You'd be a great dad. I just know it. I mean you're great with Katie and LJ." He pointed out.

"Yeah but they're my cousins. I have no responsibility with them. This kid, I would be responsible for him or her." Jess said. He glanced at Tristan. "I'm scared I'll be a failure like my dad."

"Jess, you're not your dad." Tristan said firmly. "And you know why? It's because I know you and I know you won't walk out on Paris and I know you'll be there for your kid. You can do this, I know you can." He said. "I know it's easy for me to say because I'm not in your situation but seriously Jess, you're a great person. You're not your dad."

Jess looked at him and sighed. "I'm scared." He admitted.

"I know. But I'm here if you need me. You have such a big support system. If you need any help, we can help you." Tristan assured him. "But right now I think you should go..."

"Talk to Paris." Jess finished for him. "I know." He said. He glanced at Tristan. "I really do love her."

"I know." Tristan assured him. "She needs you as much as that kid. Think about how lucky you are. You've got a family to support you. What has Paris got?"

Jess knew Tristan was right. Paris' family life wasn't brilliant and he knew her parents wouldn't take this well at all. "I'll go down now." He said.

Tristan nodded and then watched Jess leave. "Wow.." He said to himself afterwards.

* * *

Rory was comforting Paris in their room when there was a knock on the door to their dorm. "I'll get rid of them." She assured Paris getting up and going to the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Jess standing there. "Hi.." She said.

"Is she here?" He asked.

"In our room." Rory said.

"Could you...uh...could you give us a minute?" He asked.

"Jess..." Rory said hesitantly.

Jess looked at her. "You know?" He asked.

Rory ducked her head and nodded. "She told me." She said quietly. She looked back up. "She's terrified, Jess. She's terrified she will have to do this alone."

"She won't." Jess said.

"Jess..."

"She won't." Jess said firmly. "I'm not going to be a crappy dad like my dad was."

Rory nodded. She stood there for a minute before giving him a hug. "I'm proud of you." She said softly.

Jess hugged her tightly. "Thanks." He said quietly.

"I'll be with Tristan." Rory said.

Jess nodded and started heading towards their room.

"Jess?" Rory said quietly.

"Yeah?" He said turning round.

"Congratulations." Rory said with a small smile.

Jess gave her a small smile. "Thanks cuz." He said. "I'll just.." He said gesturing to their room.

Rory nodded and left, leaving them to it.

Jess took a deep breath and went into the bedroom. He found Paris on her bed and he felt awful when he saw the broken state of her and knew he'd caused it. "Hey.." He said.

Paris looked up startled. "Jess!"

"I'm sorry." He said immediately.

"What?" She asked surprised and confused.

"I shouldn't have told you to leave. I was just so shocked but I shouldn't have told you to go. I'm sorry." Jess said.

"It's ok." She said quietly, wiping away some tears.

"You're not going to do this alone." Jess said. "I'm sorry if I made you think you would have to. I'm not great at showing my feelings but I know I love you and I know this is huge for us but I know I will love that kid, our kid, just as much."

Paris was shocked. "Really? You're not leaving me?"

"Why would I leave you?" Jess asked.

"Because I'm ruining your life. You never signed up to this." Paris said quietly.

"No. But you didn't even. It's not your fault though. It takes two to make a baby so it's as much on me as it is on you." Jess said. He sighed rubbing his hands through his hair. "Paris, I love you. We'll get through this together ok?"

Paris stood there for a moment before launching herself at him. "Thank you." She said gratefully and touched. "I love you so much." She said, her voice muffled as her face was buried into his chest.

"I love you too." Jess said, holding her close. _God how am I going to tell Luke?_ He thought.

 **So I know this was a huge twist and I was really nervous doing this but I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too unrealistic! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while! I've not felt all this week so haven't been up to writing. But here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

Rory glanced over at Jess as she pulled into the driveway of the Crap Shack. It had been a week after Jess had found out about Paris and he'd been putting off going to tell Luke. "You ok?" She asked.

Jess looked over at her. "Another question please." He mumbled.

Rory sighed. "It's going to be fine."

"They're going to think it's all my fault." Jess grumbled.

"No they won't. Remember, they had me young. They can't really talk." Rory pointed out.

Jess sighed. "It's not about that though. Luke's been like a dad to me. And I hate that I'm going to go in there and see him so disappointed in me."

"He won't be disappointed." Rory said. "Sure, they might be surprised. Who wouldn't be? But he won't be disappointed."

"Yeah? And how did he react when he found out you were having sex with Tristan and thought you had gotten pregnant?" Jess snapped. He then sighed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Come on." Rory said softly. "I've got your back ok?"

Jess gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

They got out and were suddenly startled by the loud ringing of bells.

"Geez!" Jess exclaimed. "What's that?"

"Bells for Stan." Rory said. "Mom mentioned it on the phone. Apparently it's driving everyone crazy already."

"Can't see why." Jess said sarcastically.

They headed inside, closing the door behind them. "Mom? Dad?" She called.

"Rory?" Lorelai said surprised, coming through from the kitchen. "Were we expecting you?"

"Nope it was a surprise spontaneous visit." Rory grinned giving her mom a hug. "Hey you two!" She smiled at her siblings rushing down the stairs and hugged them too. "Where's dad? I thought today was his day off." She said.

"It is. He just popped in for an hour. You know what he's like. Plus he gets annoyed staying at home doing nothing and those bells don't help." Lorelai said.

Rory laughed. "I can imagine." She said. She then glanced at Jess who was just standing by quietly. "So he'll be back soon?"

"Should be." Lorelai said noticing the look between Rory and Jess. "Why? Is everything ok?"

"Oh yeah." Rory nodded. "I was just thinking I might take Katie and LJ out to play in the snow. Jess wants to talk to you and dad."

"Rory..." Jess said.

"Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Everything's fine!" Rory said. She heard the front door open. "Oh that'll be dad. Come on you two, get your coats and we'll go out." She said quickly giving them there coats. She smiled at her dad as he walked in. "Hi dad, bye dad!" She grinned ushering Katie and LJ out.

"Uh...yeah...bye..." Luke said surprised. "Were we expecting her? Hey Jess." He greeted his nephew warmly.

"Hey." Jess nodded.

"Nope, it was a spontaneous visit." Lorelai said. "How was work?" She asked.

"Urgh Kirk was in there asking every minute what time is was waiting for those damn bells to ring again." Luke grumbled. "I hate those bells."

"Don't we all?" Lorelai smirked. "Anyway, apparently Jess has something to talk to us about." She said.

"Oh ok. Everything ok?" He asked glancing at his nephew.

Jess hesitated before speaking. "Can you sit down?" He asked.

"This sounds serious." Lorelai said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah should we be worried?" Luke asked warily as he sat down as well.

"No." Jess said quietly. "Well.."

"Have you been kicked out of Yale or something?" Luke asked.

"What? No!" Jess exclaimed.

"Ok sorry! You're just acting all shifty and whenever you're like this, I always know I'm not going to like what you're about to say." Luke said.

Lorelai saw the look on Jess' face and knew it was something big. "Jess, you know you can tell us anything right?" She said softly. "Whatever it is, we're here for you."

Jess took a deep breath. "Paris came to my dorm a week ago and she was in a state. She was pacing all over my room and I suddenly cracked, exclaiming she tell me what was wrong." He started nervously.

"And? Is she ok?" Lorelai asked.

"She told me she was pregnant." Jess said quietly.

"Pregnant?" Lorelai said shocked. "Seriously?"

Jess nodded. "That was basically my reaction as well." He said quietly, glancing at Luke who wasn't saying anything.

"Ok..uh..how?" Lorelai said. "Sorry I know how..."

"We were safe." Jess said quickly. "We took all the precautions."

"Well you obviously didn't." Luke said.

"We did! But there are always exceptions!" Jess exclaimed. "We didn't plan this but it's happening!"

"And...uh...have you and Paris talked?" Lorelai asked staying calm. "About what...you're going to do."

"Well timing wise, the baby should come during the break before our sophomore year." Jess said.

"You're still planning to carry on with Yale?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Well...yeah. Second year we're allowed to fin our own places so we figured we'd get our own place." Jess said.

"God Jess! It's not a fish! It's a baby!" Luke suddenly exploded. "Do you know how much time you'll need to dedicate to it? It's not a toy! You're acting like you can just carry on with your life. You want to do amazing things! How are you going to achieve them now?"

"I will still do them!" Jess exclaimed. "You and Lorelai have done alright!"

"Yeah but we had to sacrifice a lot! How could you have been so stupid? I should have known you would ruin your future!" He shouted.

"Ok, hey, let's calm down here!" Lorelai interrupted, knowing tempers were flaring.

"Forget it!" Jess snapped. "He's made it perfectly clear that he thinks I'm making the wrong decision by standing by Paris and our kid! This was a bad decision. I should never have come here. I'll always be a disappointment to everyone! Even when I'm doing the right thing!" He shouted. "I'm out of here!" He snapped before storming out.

"Jess wait!" Lorelai called. She sighed as she heard the front door slam. She looked at Luke. "Nice one." She said.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai and Luke were in the living room of the Crap Shack after everyone had gone to bed. They weren't saying much, just staring at the tv screen. Suddenly the bells rang again startling them both.

"Geez!" Luke exclaimed. "Those damn bells!"

Lorelai glanced over at him. "Well why don't we go do something about it?" She said.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Let's go break the bells!" She grinned.

"Seriously?" He said glancing at her.

"Yeah!" Lorelai grinned.

"But the kids..." Luke said.

"Rory's here. They'll be fine. Come on, let's have some fun. Today's been a big day." She said.

Luke sighed and glanced at her. "I'll get my toolbox."

Soon enough they found themselves in the church. Lorelai was watching Luke fiddle with the bells. "You know what to do?" She asked.

"It's not my first time." He said.

"Oh my god! You broke the bells! I can't believe it!" She grinned.

Luke had to smirk at her excitement. "Guilty." He said.

Lorelai laughed. "I'll leave you to do your thing then." She said. They were quiet for a moment before Lorelai glanced at Luke. "Have you heard from him?" She asked cautiously.

"No." He grunted.

"Don't you think you should call?" She asked. "Aren't you worried where he is?"

"I just figured he'd go back to Yale." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Luke..." She said.

Luke sighed and looked back at her. "I know..." He said. "I overreacted. I just...I want so much for him and he's throwing it away." He said brushing his hand through his hair.

"Is he though?" Lorelai said. "I know the baby wasn't planned. God we out of all people should know that but don't you think it's admirable that he's stepping up to the plate? Taking responsibility. And they've obviously talked about the future. Maybe they can make this work? College and being parents." She said softly.

"It's so much work though. I don't think they realise how much." Luke said.

"Yeah and if it is and they need help, we're here aren't we?" Lorelai said. "I mean you will be this kid's great uncle." She smiled. "That's pretty cool."

Luke sighed but gave her a small smile. "Yeah it is." He said softly. "I'm done here. Let's go." He said leading Lorelai out. "Jess isn't going to talk to me now though. You heard what he said. I made him feel like he was a failure." Luke said quietly.

"Oh I'm not so sure." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Why?" Luke said.

Lorelai gestured over to the gazebo. "Looks like he didn't go back to Yale." She said.

Luke followed her gaze and saw Jess hunched over, sat on the bench in the gazebo. He glanced at Lorelai. "Meet you at home." He said.

"Take as long as you need." She smiled.

Luke smiled at her and then hesitantly walked towards the gazebo. "Out to destroy another snowman?" He said.

Jess looked up. "What?"

"Come on, you don't remember? Two years ago at the Bracebridge Dinner? Lorelai, Rory and Katie were taking part in that snowman competition and miraculously they won because the snowman that was favourite to win was destroyed." Luke said sitting down next to him.

"How did you...?" Jess asked surprised.

Luke chuckled. "Educated guess." He said.

"Paris did it with me." He mumbled.

They sat quietly for a moment before Luke glanced at his nephew. "I'm sorry." He said.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"I overreacted before." He admitted. "You're not a failure, Jess, and I should never have made you feel like one."

"You know, I'm not even scared of telling mom." Jess said quietly.

"You haven't told your mother yet?" Luke asked surprised.

Jess shook his head. He turned to his uncle. "No. But I'm not scared to tell her. I wasn't even scared of telling Tristan or Rory or even Lorelai. I was scared of telling you." He said quietly. "To think that you could be so disappointed in me was awful. You've...you've been like a dad to me." He said quietly, glancing down at the floor, embarrassed about showing his emotions. "I want to make you proud. I want to be a good dad like you are."

"You will be." Luke said gruffly, shocked by his admission.

Jess finally looked up at him. "You really think so?" He asked.

"Yeah. I do." Luke said softly. "And you know how I know that?"

"How?" Jess asked.

"Because you're a good person, Jess, and you're great with Katie and LJ. Always have been." Luke said. "I know I overreacted before but I never want you think I'm not proud of you because I am. I'm really proud that you're taking this seriously and vowing to be there for Paris and your kid." Luke said softly. "And..uh..if you need any help..." He added, glancing away from Jess for a moment.

Jess smiled. "I'll know to come to his or her great uncle." He said.

Luke gave him a small smile. "If you can forgive me..."

"There's nothing to forgive." Jess said. He gave his uncle a small smile. "Thanks."

"It's not going to be easy. But you've got all the help you need ok? Don't be afraid to ask for it." Luke said.

Jess nodded.

"Can I ask you one last thing?" Luke said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Can we get out of the god damn cold because I don't know about you but I'm freezing!?" Luke said.

Jess smirked. "Sure."

"Great." Luke smirked getting up. He patted Jess on the back as they started walking. "You'll be a great dad." He repeated.

"I hope so." Jess said, following him back to the Crap Shack.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading them! Thanks! :)**


End file.
